


Derek loves this

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Hot cute fluff, M/M, Relaxation, Swearing, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves this. Just relaxing with Reid and cooling off. And why shouldn't he? Even if his favourite sports team is losing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek loves this

Morgan loves this.

He thinks it’s one of the best things about their relationship. Not as good as the sex, or the kissing, but he’s always been a very physical person. But this? He doubted he could live without it.

He’s sitting on the couch in Spencer’s apartment because it’s so much cosier than his own, and Spencer’s so much more comfortable in familiar places. His legs outstretched on the coffee table in front of him, with sports centre on. And Spencer’s head in his lap, as the younger lies stretched out on the sofa, a book in his hand, with pages changing every 15 seconds. Morgan’s hair running through his shorter, but still so soft and silky hair. 

He loves it, because it’s so natural. And it just happens. And it works. Whenever he’s stressed, it’s this that will calm him right back down. 

“Stupid ref,” he muttered “Calling a foul, he’s biased.”

Spencer paused his reading to look up at his boyfriend for a statistic “Did you know on average 17 Referees are biased for certain teams and 23% of all wins may have been loses due to wrong calling. It makes me think that there’s no point even having a referee on field, when you can use the ones that have access to all the cameras and can replay in slow motion,” Morgan dragged his thumb along Spencer’s eyebrows

“Well pretty boy, that doesn’t help the fact that my team is going to lose,”

Spencer frowned, confused at his tone “Did you bet any money?”

“No.”

“Then why does it matter?” Still confused.

Morgan has to sigh. Spencer has never gotten this. Never understood it. “Because they’re my team, Reid. I was raised following that team, and I support it, and I want them to win. Don’t you have that? With anything?” he arched a delicate dark eyebrow, but nothing sparked.

“I don’t think so. I mean, all my role models are dead,”

Morgan blinked “What?”

“Yeah, Einstein, Newton, Breshnev, Pasteur, Curie, Haber-“

“What’s wrong with people today?”

“Well…” Spencer frowned, shifting in Derek’s lap slightly “My last recent role model was Gideon. And he left.” Morgan stopped stroking Reid’s hair and sighed “Then before that it was my father, and…he left.” He shrugged “It’s fine, Morgan. People leave, it’s better for me to like people who have already gone than like someone and wait for them to leave,”

“Reid,” he placed his hand on Reid’s chest, rubbing up and down soothingly over the sweater vest. “You can’t do that, you need to have an obsession, or a hobby, something normal, and healthy,”

“I like reading,”

“I know you like reading, pretty boy, but what else?”

“Working?”

“Try again.”

“Being with you?”

Morgan faltered, smiling brilliantly, “I guess that works,” Spencer sat up, turning around and straddling Morgan. God, Morgan loves this too. Reid isn’t the type of person you pull out of their shell, you earn their trust and they come out themselves. A few months ago, this position would have been unthinkable, but now Spencer ground against him carefully, hotly. “Fuck pretty boy, you’re a fast learner aren’t you?” he can’t help beaming in pride

His hands gripped Morgan’s shoulders, burying his head in the dark mans neck. Morgan gripping his hips, biting down Spencer’s collar bone. “Derek…” he moaned “Will you fuck me tonight?”

Spencer swearing. God, Derek knows he only does it for him, and he just makes it that much hotter. They’ve fucked before, but it’s rare. It’s difficult for Reid, the physical contact, but when he stops thinking, when he stops using his brain, he’s so beautiful, coming apart like that. “How can I not, pretty boy?” growled Derek “When you ask so nicely?”

Spencer moaned, feeling Morgan’s hardened length through his jeans. “I love it when you call me that,” he confessed, licking his lips. Morgan frowned, pulling back to look at Spencer’s lust darkened eyes

“What?”

“P-pretty boy,” Spencer flushed “When you call me that I…” he shook his head, shrugging, unable to explain it. “God, you’ve made it a kink,”

Morgan grinned wildly, bucking up into the lithe body “Come on, pretty boy, or I won’t make it to the bed,”

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope you liked it!  
> x


End file.
